Who's the tsundere one?
by Setsuko Yutsuki
Summary: Ellen is a young female exorcist of the black order. She had a lot of friends in there, and also one person to fight. It's Kanda Yu, a handsome Japanese male exorcist with abusive language. The two always fight everyday.
1. Chapter 1

**Ah hello everyone! Well this is my first fanfic actually. The story is about Ellen Walker (Female version of Allen Walker) and Kanda Yu from -Man. I really really love this pairing, so I decide to write down this fanfic. I hope you like it!~**

Ellen walk to the canteen and then order a lot of food for her breakfast. After ordering, she saw Lenalee, Lavi dan Kanda are eating together at the corner of the canteen. Lenalee ask Ellen to join them and she take a seat beside her.

"Good morning everyone!" said Ellen cheerfully

"Good morning, Ellen~" Lenalee smile to her

"Ooohayoo, Ellen!" Lavi return the greetings

"The weather sure nice today~" said Ellen with a mouth full of food

Kanda eat his soba quietly, and he start to get annoyed because of Ellen

"You speak too much, moyashi." Said Kanda rudely

"It's Ellen, Bakanda! She start to pout

"Whatever, moyashi."

"Calm down you two. It's still morning and you to already have a fight? Yare yare…" Lavi try to stop the two of them

"Shut up-" said Kanda and Ellen together

Lenalee just stare the both of them and started to giggles

"You two sure compact, I mean Kanda and Ellen"

" What the-" the two of them say it together, again

"See?" Lenalee smirking while Lavi try to hold his laugh

"Stop copying me, baka moyashi!"

"You'are the one who copying me, Bakanda!"

"Tch." Kanda look away and start to continue eat his soba

"I hope Kanda and Ellen can be a bestfriend" said Lenalee

"No a chance." Kanda answer it simplely

"If not a bestfriend, be a couple?" Lavi say teasing the two of them

"No way!" the two of them say it together to him

Lavi chuckles, and give Lenalee a wink

"Well, me and Lavi done finish our breakfast. Let's go Lavi" Lenalee start to walk away

"Bye you two~ have a lovey dovey morning chit chat~"Lavi teasing the two of them for the last time and then leave

"Tsk. What a joke."

ELLEN'S POV

What—baka Lavi and Lenalee, why the two of them just leave? I… I… feel a little awkward because their words just now. Beside both Lenalee and Lavi already know, I'll just fight with Kanda again. But why they tell us to be a bestfriend? Moreover, become a couple?! Well… I would do that if Kanda hm…maybe softer to me? Yeah, softer. He always mocking me and said rude things toward me. But I know he is nice inside… Huh. I wonder why Kanda can't be a little softer to me…

"Huh…" she let out a sigh while still busy with her mind

"What is it, moyashi?" said Kanda when see her sigh

Ellen snap out.

"It's no-nothing.."

"Lie. Tell me."

"No"

"Tsk." Kanda suddenly pinch her cheek "Tell me."

"Aw! Let me go, Bakanda!"

"Tell me or I'll pinch you harder."

"Huh- fine fine! I just wondering, why can't you be a little softer to me!" said Ellen half screaming

Kanda silent and let Ellen go.

"It's hurt, Bakanda!" Ellen groan a little and stroke her own cheek

Kanda still in silent

"Hoy, Bakanda!" Ellen shouting in front of him

Kanda finally snap out

"Sorry." Kanda suddenly caress her cheek

"Wha-" Ellen blink, and she start to blush slightly. Well actually this is the first time Kanda caress Ellen's cheek.

"Sorry. But about that, I won't go soft on you." Kanda pinch her cheek again, moreover this time, Kanda pinch her cheek harder

"Bakanda! That's hurt you moron!" said Ellen groaning

"Hn." Kanda realese her

"I'm sure you'll never have a girlfriend with that kind of attitude!"

"Like I care. And I bet nobody will ever steal your first kiss if you always have your stupid smile on your face."

Ellen silent for a while, then she stand up

"STUPID KANDA! I HATE YOU!" she stick her tongue out

Kanda just smirking "Stupid Moyashi."

"Huh!" then Ellen leave Kanda alone

"Girlfriend…. huh?" Kanda say it while staring at his palm

"Nonsense."

**Hehehe~ I really love their clashes. What do you think? Give me a comment, please. Oh and don't forget to read the chapter 2, Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Thanks for reading this fanfic. This second chapter is about Ellen and Kanda after fighting (read chapter 1) Enjoy~**

Ellen walk in the corridor alone, heading to her room. Her mood suddenly get smashed after that fight. She still stroke her own cheek. The second pinch from Kanda sure hurt her, a lot. Her cheek get red because of that.

"What the hell is wrong with him." Ellen still walking, busy mumbleling about Kanda. She very busy with her own mind and don't see Lenalee. Then, she accidentally bump to her.

Lenalee fall, Ellen snap out from her daydream

"Lenalee? I'm sorry, are you okay?" Ellen help her to stand up

"I'm OK" Lenalee smile to her

"Thank Godness" Ellen sigh in realieved "Where's Lavi anyway?"

"He say he want to talk with Kanda"

"Oh… baKanda."

Lenalee giggles. "Ah Ellen, what happened to your cheek? It's red"

"Eh? Ah… Uh… Etto… It's nothing!" Ellen cover her own cheek with her hand and turn around to hide her face

"Hee? Is it because Kanda?

Ellen silent for a while. She turn around and look at Lenalee

"No" she lie to her

"Don't Lie. It must be because of him, right?"

"Lenalee, do you think my face look stupid when I smile? Ellen try to change the topic

"Of course no! Don't ask such a silly question, Ellen. And why you suddenly ask that kind of thing?" Lenalee stroked Ellen cheek

"…I see. Thanks Lenalee… Well Kanda said that I look stupid when I smile" said Ellen sulking

"Hm… I think he just joking~ and beside… since when you start to think about his word? Back then you'll just ignore anything he said to you" Lenalee smirking to Ellen

Hearing Lenalee's word, Ellen speechless. What's wrong with her lately? Did she change? If yes, because of what? Could it be…

"Hey Ellen~ could it be you fall in love with Kanda?" said Lenalee innocently

Ellen shocked then suddenly blushing

"Eh?! No no no! it's not like that, Lenalee!" Ellen look to another way, try to hide her blushing face

"Really~? Your face is red Ellen~" Lenalee chuckles seeing Ellen attitude

"Red? We-well it just because Bakanda pinch my cheek really hard before. Not like I blushing or something!" Ellen try to make excuse

"Hm hm hm~ we just need to wait for it~" Lenalee giggles

"Wait… what?

"Ellen, if you have a feeling toward someone, just tell him the truth"

"Tell the truth?"

"Exactly. You can ask me any question if you have any problem~" Lenalee wink to Ellen

"Well… Ok then" Ellen say it with a little doubt

"Ok Ellen, I have to go see Lavi. See you later" Lenalee smile and walk away

"Yeah" Ellen go to her room and lay down on her bed

She start to think about all Lenalee words. Fall in love? Moreover…. With Kanda?

"I… I… don't know" she hold her chest

Tell the truth to someone I love? Hm… who will that be? Lavi? I think no. Beside he already with Lenalee. Could it be…. Kanda?

"No!" Her cheek getting red "No way! That rude Kanda… It won't be him! Is it? …

Ellen just can let go a sigh

Lenalee still searching Lavi and Kanda. She finally found the two of them.

"Hello you two!" said Lenalee while smiling to the boys

"Lenalee! Take a seat!" said Lavi as he return a smile to her

"Thanks Lavi~"

"She sure have a soft cheek" said Kanda suddenly while busy with his mind

"Who?" Lavi ask him "Lenalee?"

"Not her."

"Then, Ellen?" say Lenalee with innocent face

"N-not her."

Lenalee just giggles. "The two of you sure just same"

"Hee? But Lenalee-chan cheek is soft too~" Lavi say it then kiss Lenalee cheek

"Aw~ thanks Lavi" Lenalee smiles then kiss back Lavi cheek

"My pleasure, Lena-chan" Lavi grinning

Kanda see the two of them and get annoyed

"If you two want to lovey dovey, just do that in the other place." Kanda said sternly

"Pfft- Sorry Yu~ Well if you get jealous, just go out with your dearest little Moyashi~" said Lavi teasing him

"Yeah! The two of you sure make a perfect couple!" Lenalee said it cheerfully

"What a joke." Kanda sigh

"Just wait~ oh and Yu, you need to be more aggressive toward Ellen~" Lavi still teasing him

"Tch. In your dream, baka usagi."

"Maa~ by the way, Ellen birthday is already near" Lavi changed the topic

"I know. We'll make a party for her!" said Lenalee enthusiasm

"Don't forget to come, Yu!" Said Lavi shouting to him "Ellen will be sad if you not come~"

"Hn. You don't need to shouting at me like that, baka usagi."

Lavi and Lenalee blink. They never think that Kanda will say yes just like that

"Ok then. Ellen sure will be happy~" Lenalee smiles

"Maybe." Kanda answer it simplely

Lenalee and Lavi just stare at Kanda. Then both of them smiling

" This will be good~"

**Yup! The chapter 2 is end! How was it? Is it bad? Or good? Give me a comment please, THANKS! ****J**** I'll upload the chapter 3 as soon as possible **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Here we're, chapter 3! Sorry for keep you waitin' guys Well then… Let's start the story~! **

The next day, Komui give Kanda a new mission, and two days later is Ellen birthday. Lenalee told Ellen that Kanda definitely don't forget about her birthday and come to her party. Well to be honest, Ellen kinda doubt about that. _Is it true that Kanda will come? I hoope he not forget about it…. I wonder what will happened tomorrow._

**-**TOMORROW-

"Ellen tomorrow is your day~!" said Lenalee cheerfully

"Yeah…" she nodded her head twice. Ellen mood not really good right now, she still thinking about that 'Kanda's promise'. Ellen lettin' go a sight.

"Hey, cheer up a little, Allen! Let's pick some clothes for your party tomorrow~" said Lenalee to cheer Ellen

"Okay!" Ellen smiled then try to forget all the thought for now. "Which dress will you wear tomorrow Lenalee?"

"I'll wear my purple dress. How about you Ellen?"

"I…." Ellen looked at her cupboard then thingking for a while. She a little confused about what to wear tomorrow. _Which one is the best? The black, or white or the others? Hm… which one will Kanda love? Wait?! Kanda? Why do I suddenly think about it? Snap out Ellen, snap out! _Ellen puff her cheek.

"What's the matter, Ellen?" Lenalee tilted her head a little

"N-nothing… Hey Lenalee, do you have any suggestion for me?" Ellen smiles to her while hoping an answer

"Hmm~ I think the black one will be nice" she take out the black dress from Ellen cupboard

"That? But…" Ellen think about the black dress. As long as she remember, she get it from Lenalee, a couple of months ago. She never used the dress before. She think it's kinda embarassing because the dress will make her sexy.

"You'll look pretty in that and sexy too~ I bet Kanda will love it" Lenalee try to teased her a little

"W-wha-! I don't care about that baKanda! Huh-" Ellen pouts " Btw thanks for your suggestion. I'll wear it…"

Lenalee chuckled. "Well then~ all set for tomorrow!"

"Yeah~"

-THE NEXT DAY-

Ellen wake up then yawning. She sat down,rub an eyed then give a soft smile to the world. Timcanpy fly to her. She smiled then rub Timcanpy. After that Ellen take a quick bath, pick some randomly dress to wear, then go to the canteen.

"Morning, Jeryy!" Ellen smiled to the head cafeteria

"Ellen-chan~! What do you want for today? Another big portion of dango~?"

"Yup! And don't forget the mango puddings!"

"Okay okay~" Jeryy make all of them as fast as he can. He don't want make Ellen wait

"Here's your order E-l-l-e-n-chan~"

"Thanks Jeryy!" she smiles to him.

Ellen bring her food to the table and then eat all of them alone. She really love Jeryy's cooking, especially the dangos. She think it's perfect. After finished her breakfast, Ellen decided to walk around the order. The truth is, she looking for someone. Yup, Kanda. She search all over the place and in the end she feel disappointed because she can't find him. She feel a little tired after that long search and decided to take a nap in her room.

Finally, the night has come. Ellen stretched her body then walk toward the bathroom. She really brush her body from the top of her head until her feet. Well today is her day, so she try to be cleaned as ever. After that refreshing bath, she wear her black dress and brushed her white hair gently. Lenalee is right. all the preparation then with a smiling face, she held to the party venue.

"Well well, what do we have here~ hello princess, happy birthday!" Lavi grined at Ellen then give her a box of present

"Ah for me?" Ellen blink

"Yup! Only for the black princess~" Lenalee hug her from behind

"Huwaaa Lenalee! You make me starled!"

"Sorry~ by the way, that present from me and Lavi. I hope you like it~" she release the hug then smiles softly to Ellen

"Thank you, you're the best guys!" Ellen smiles cheerfully then hug them two tightly

"No problem! And marry Christmas too" said the eye-patch boy

"Yeah, merry Christmas guys~" Ellen release the hug

"Go enjoy the party Ellen! Jeryy make a very huge cake, just for you~" Lenalee said it to Ellen

"Really?! Wow I must thank him for that. See you later, Lenalee, Lavi!"

Ellen leaved the both of them then started to search Jeryy. She finally found him with the scientist team. Jeryy give her the cake for present, and all the scientist team give him a lot of present, even Komui too. She really happy about all of thing and start to eating the cake. But still, something bother her. She still thinking about Kanda, well Lenalee said that Kanda will definitely come to the party, but until now, he haven't showed up. _Could it be that he haven't finished his mission? Who knows… I hope he will come here, as soon as possible. _

"Hm…" Ellen much her cake

"Ah Ellen!" Lenalee come near her then blinks

"Lenalee… what's wrong?"

"Your cheek… it's full of cream, Ellen" Lenalee chuckles then give her a tissue

"Ah—must be because I really enjoy this cake-" Ellen cleaned her cheek "Umh.. Better?"

"Yup~"

Ellen finished her last piece of cake and about to put the plate on the table. Suddenly Lavi glomp from behind and it really make her shock. She almost drop her plate

"Hello again, beautiful black princess~"

"Lavi! Stop glomping at me! And stop calling me the black princess" Ellen pouts, but Lavi don't care about that

"Maa~ I have another present for you, kuro hime~"

"Another? But one is enough Lavi.."

"But this one is different~ I'm sure you'll love it"

Ellen blinks and tilted her head a little "Well then… show it to me"

"Hm~~~ I present to you, the white charming prince!~" Lavi shouting like a little kid

"Who do you call the white prince, stupid bunny?" Kanda showed from behind Lavi then give him a cold glare

"Don't be like that Yu. Meet your beautiful black princess~"

"Tsk. I hate this clothes" Kanda grumble

Ellen speechless then blink a several of time. It's seems she still not believing what she saw now. _It's Kanda… It's really him! Lenalee is true! Oh my, I'm so happy! Wait a second. Happy..? Eh? Do I? Why? Because Kanda shows up? Umh… well yeah I do thinking about hime a lot these day but—_

"Hoy Baka Kuro Hime!" Kanda flicked her horehead. He tried to call her for a couple of time, but she didn't hear him because she's very busy with her own mind.

"It hurts baKanda!" Ellen pouts then rub her forehead. But her face gettin' a little redden because hearing Kanda call her 'black princess'. "Don't call me baka, stupid Kanda! What do you want?"

"Happy bornday." Kanda suddenly pats her head "You look beautiful tonight."

"T-thanks K-kanda…" Ellen cheeks getting' more and more redden "B-by the way… w-welcome home, Kanda…"

"Hn. The mission quite easy"

"I see…" Ellen nodded. _This is kinda awkward… I need to changed the topic, fast._ "Hey Kanda! Where's my present?"

"Go search it by yourself."

"You didn't have any present for me? That's sucks!" Ellen pout

"Huh, stupid black princess."

"BaKanda, stop calling me stupid! Huh, nevermind about the present. I'll go to see the others. Bye baKanda!" Ellen stick out her tongue then started to walked away, leave Kanda behind.

"Tch."

Kanda walk toward the bar with Lavi. Lavi ask him to join him drink some wine and have a little chit chat until late. Then the two boys get drunk. The party still on but Kanda feel sick because drink to much wine. His face is all red. Kanda decided to leave the party. Ellen didn't realize it and still enjoying the party until it finish.

_**Notes : Kuro Hime mean "Black princess" in Japanese**_

**The chapter 3 is done peopleeee~~~! How is it? Leave me a comment please~ and don't forget to read chapter 4. I'll post it as soon as possible, so just wait! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**TARA~~~~ I finally upload the new chapter. Oh my— I'm really sorry because made all of you waiting. I'm really busy with my school live these day ~ Okay. Chapter four start!**

The festive party was finally over, the people began to leave the place and go back to their room to rest, no exception Ellen. She walked toward her room up feeling tired but happy and thinks that after she arrived at her room, she'll immediately fall asleep because too tired. But Ellen was wrong…

"Ah I finally made it. I thought I was not going to reach my own room and passed out in the hallway orders hahaha~" she chuckled a little while leaning on the door of her own room. Then she opened the door slowly and went into her own room then closed the door quietly so as not to cause any noise. She walked toward her bed but something stopped her. Something… no someone laying on her bed. She decided to approach her bed in order to see clearly who was lying there. It turns out ...

"K-KANDA?!" she was very surprised and did not realize that she was shouting rather loudly, breaking the silence of the night. She tried to calm herself and stared at the black haired boy. His beautiful black hair disheveled and he was fast asleep. It Kanda, no doubt, it is Kanda.

_What is she doing here? whether he thought this his room? Well, my room and Kanda's room is not so far, so it might be so. But, what people will say if they find kanda in my room?_ T_hey will definitely weird minded. And more important… where should I sleep?! Be-beside him…? _Ellen flushed because her own though. _N-no! I.. I'll just try to wake him up._

"Kanda…" She called the name of the Japanese man. But no answer from him.

"Hoy Kanda…wake up…" She wiggled his body slowly. But still, no answer.

"BaKanda!" Ellen run out of patience. She was tired and just wanted to sleep now. Ellen wiggled Kanda's body harder. And a miracle happened. Kanda's wake, more precisely half awake. Kanda then sit down on Ellen's bed.

"Kanda, I want to sleep, so move." Ellen give Kanda a simple command, but Kanda still in silence.

"Kanda! Did you her me?!" Ellen glared to him, but she did not make eye contact with him.

"BaKanda! Off of my be—" before Ellen finished her sentence, Kanda suddenly held Ellen's right hand and pulled her to fall into bed. That's make Kanda on the top of her. Ellen into shock and her face began to redden "W-wh-what on earth?!" Ellen stuttering on her word.

"Moyashi. You said you want a present, right?

"T-that? I-I do said that but—" again, her words interrupted by Kanda.

"If so, I'll give you one." Kanda seal the distance between their lips. Ellen's eyes widened as her face got more and more redden ; being kissed by her crush. After a while, Kanda release Ellen's from the kiss then he dropped his body into bed and go back to sleep again quitly. The white haired girl can just only be silent, panting hard as she try to calm herself then blink for a several times. She still hard to believe what happened to her lips and Kanda's lips just now. There's still a slight red colour on her cheek and her heart still beating fast. Without any sound,she quickly got out of bed and out of her room, held to Lenalee's room.

Lenalee did not expect to receive the new guest in her room, but she did not object to it. She let Ellen came in.

"What's wrong Ellen? Why did you panting like that?"

"Just….Lenalee... Could you please let me sleep in your room for just this night?"

"Sure! Anything for the black princess~ You can sleep beside me~" The green haired girl smiled warmly then lean closer to her. "Hmm… did you drink some wine, Ellen?"

"Eh, of course no! Why you ask that?" Ellen tilted her head a llittle "As long as I remember, i never drink wine before..."

"No.. just your smell ... just like people who drank wine. Ah just forget about that~"

"Yeah…Ok then" Ellen changed her dress into pajamas then lay down beside Lenalee. But unfortunately she can't fall a sleep. She still thinking about that "kiss" then about the wine scent.

_Wait. Could it be, that Kanda is drunk and didn't realize what was he just did to me? Or he did it on purpose? Uh… I don't know. I don't have no clue. What should I do if I met him tomorrow? Must be really awkward… Gyaaa! Kanda no baka! _Ellen got frustrated because her own mind.

**Maa~~~~ it's finally finish! I mean the chapter 4. Chapter 5? Just wait~ hehehe~**


End file.
